


[podfic] Bathtime

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] An injured Spike repays a reluctant care-taker Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bathtime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15394) by ladycat777. 



**Download** : [MP3 (7.03 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Buffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer/Bathtime.mp3) |-|-| [M4B (3.98 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Buffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer/Bathtime.m4b) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bathtime) |-|-| [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bathtime-audiobook)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 00:07:36


End file.
